


Why regret what cannot be?

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne brings Jaime to The Brotherhood. Feelings happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why regret what cannot be?

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from A Heart Full Of Love from Les Miserables.
> 
> This is sort of a second alternative future scenario, after 'A Little Fall Of Rain'. I'm not sure I love it but I needed to get the angst out of my system.
> 
> Jaime's heart, lap, eyes line is from Much Ado About Nothing (and it may actually be way way too fluffy for this)
> 
> I don't usually do almost canon-verse so apologies for anything that reads really off. 
> 
> And I guess spoilers for A Dance With Dragons, though this is all AU and happens after Jaime's chapter in the book.
> 
> Nothing is mine.

The road ahead seemed familiar, though she did not travel it with any less of a heavy heart because of the almost recognisable terrain. It reminded her of another time, on a similar road, when her companion had been bound to her, fever burning through him which she had felt every step of the way. They had saved each other time and time again before she fulfilled her duty to deliver him back to his family. Back to his mirror image, his golden twin.

There were no chains this time, no ropes, as he came willingly when she'd asked. Almost too willingly.

He had searched her face when she had appeared, looking for what she did not know, though he did not repel in horror at what the road had done to her. Others had and many more would follow if she managed to escape this death sentence.

Her war wounds were as clear as his now, bruises and cuts circling the column of her neck that itched as they healed, the bandage on her ravaged cheek hiding the scarred garish array of colour caused by an infected bite. The Maid of Tath now disfigured to a point where even the lure of her father's seat of power wouldn't be enough to send suitors her way.

She had accepted that, there were worse things to be than a maiden, but the fever dreams still brought her one of the few people she could class as a friend. She couldn't remember screaming for him in the dark but The Brotherhood had heard and mocked her for it. 

Kingslayer's whore.

Kingslayer's whore.

The words stuck in her head despite the mocking lie, unnecessary guilt rising in her gut, the memory of a bath once shared, a cloak given in a dream and a secret whispered. 

"Wench!" the word would have once irritated her but now it was an odd comfort as she escorted the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard into the unknown. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

"To Sansa Stark", she replied simply, hoping against hope that he wouldn't notice the quiver in her voice as the lie slipped past her lips.

If it registered he didn't protest. A low sound met her ears, a deliberating sort of murmur in the back of his throat, and she suddenly found herself wondering if lions could purr.

His eyes bore into the back of her head as they continued on, his horse far more nimble than hers as they manoeuvred the desolate land. Winter isn't coming, she thought, winter is here.

"You found Sansa Stark?" the words flew through the cool air like a punch to her bowels. His tone indicating disbelief he continued, "Why did you leave her with The Hound?"

He knew. Gods, he had trapped her so easily in her own lie.

"The Hound...he has Sansa...we need..."

"You need to take me back."

She needed to press on, to keep her vow to Lady Catelyn, to prove she hadn't turned her cloak Lannister scarlet, to save two men who had followed her on a fools quest.

"I'm sorry Ser Jaime, I can't do that", she spun her horse back along the path, preventing his forward movement. "Lady Catelyn is expecting us."

"Catelyn Stark?" Jaime reined his horse up as if planning to gallop away, "Your precious Lady Catelyn is dead.  She died at The Twins along with the young wolf."

"Lady Stark is much changed."

He regarded her carefully but didn't run. Jaime Lannister rarely ran from a fight, if he challenged her now it would be an even more closely matched squabble than the first time. He was healthy, golden, shining while she was wrecked, ravaged and heart broken. 

"I am sorry Ser Jaime", she reached for  his hand as he had done for hers at Harrenhal.

"All men must atone for their sins eventually."

"These are not your sins. You didn't...you wouldn't..."

"I've never been innocent", he shot her a glance that spoke far more than his words ever could, "Take your leave Brienne. I don't want you to have to witness this."

"I never mean to leave you", her words were rushed, a flood of feelings that had been simmering away for too long. Kingslayer's whore, the voices whispered in her head and a blush crossed her face. 

He dropped her hand taking in her face as if seeing her through new eyes, the eyes of a condemned man, and reached for her damaged cheek, "I would be content to live in your heart, die in your lap and be buried in your eyes if it would have made any kind of  difference."

Her eyes stung and she blinked quickly before emotion could sway her resolve. "I am sorry Ser Jaime", she choked out again and he smiled sadly.

"So am I."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm going to stay away from anything close to canon for a while so it should prevent any problems that showed up in here.
> 
> If you do have any feedback, good or bad, it'll be greatfully received. Thanks again.


End file.
